


Demons Lurk, Hide And Wait

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OTP [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheesy romance, Disclaimer, Gen, super cringy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: A young John moves into a large apartment complex for the rich or anyone with wealth backing. He meets a stranger that feels a bit familiar. He falls in love with this person.----------So this is a very poorly written story that I forgot I wrote. I couldn't help myself at the time, I was at the peek of my obsession writing fanfiction after fanfiction for this pairing that became OPT for me. I read though this notebook and oh my gosh it's so cheesy. Please don't laugh to hard at it. You can laugh but not constantly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a prologue. Is there any questions you, the reader, have for me? Other than why I haven't updated any of my other stories or why I'm writing another story with many incomplete stories. Or you know, you could ask and be given the obvious answers of: I get distracted and have lots of things to do and have no motivation to write.

\------------------

He stands there in the rain. It pours down on him non-stop, but....is it only rain that falls?

Eyebrows scrunched up and a frown present; a pale hand whitens further as his fist tightens. Not one to make a scene, he remains quiet and watches the ground below him soften into mud.

His dark hair is soaked as his clothes are. They stick to his body. They consists of a green vest and black button down shirt and green pants. He has black shoes and a tie. His head turns when he no longer feels rain on him. A taller man smiles down at him as his suit begins to dampen.

They stand in silence as they stare at each other. He briefly shifts his eyes to the side with a slight blush before stepping closer to him. The man smiles and they walk into a sheltered area.

**==>**

They waited out in the rain together and made light conversation. The short man took his glasses off and tuck them into his pocket, not having any means to clean them.

"Hello, it's raining quite hard today isn't it?"

The taller man pauses for a moment to take in the young mans appearance. Without their glasses it's easier to see their big blue eyes better. The drops of rain against their pale, fair skin adds to their appeal. Even their voice makes knots grow in the pit of his stomach. He turns his head a way. The feeling of nervousness ebbs at him momentarily.

Their way patiently for an answer.

"Why, yes. It usually does that in Autumn. I haven't seen you a round this area before."

"Ah, that is true! I recently moved. I just got here today."

"That so? I have many houses. I have to travel at times, but not often."

"Traveling is fun. If you plan a head, that is."

"Ever been out of country?"

  
"Once."

\---------------

**To be continued~**

**Til next chapter!**

**BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

\------------

_"Ever been out of country?"_

_"Once."_

**Story: Do a Flash Back!!!!!!!!!!!!**

On a hot day as the blazing sun lashes its rays mercilessly. On this day, a young boy stands in front of a coffin. The casket is closed and descending into the cool ground below. The boy watches with no expression.

Obviously this is a funeral, but the only ones there are the boy, a girl and a few adults.

\----------------

The flashback is interrupted by big tears rolling down his puffy red cheeks. He stares at his feet with a lowered head. His companion freaking out.

"Crxp, they are crying!? Wat do??", he thought.

Suddenly, they snap out of it and stop crying. Looking up at him, they flush red. They turn their head to him.

"S-Sorry..."

"It's fine, uh, I should get home before it's dark..."

\---------------------

"Here."

The man hands the younger one the umbrella and smiles.

"In case it rains."

The rain stopped a long time ago. Then he left and soon they got home too. They smile down at the umbrella.

**==>**

The next morning the youth got up and started baking for their neighbors.

**(I'm not kidding when I did the actual math. without a calculator. I hope it's right. I did this for you all.)**

There were at least 12 floors or more. They managed to make enough for 4 floors....sort of. 500 apple pies, 25 pecans and 150 cinnamon pumpkin pies. There are 15 lemon meringue pie, 141 strawberry short cakes. There are 7 apartments in each floor. That can fill up to 3 people, but not every apartment has people in it nor is it full to "capacity".

**==>**

For the rest of the day, the young adult delivers the sweets to the neighbors that was willing to take them. However, not all of the neighbors like sweets. There were quite a few left overs for the next so they try again with other floors. One neighbor became their friend. 

"What nice guy...kind of...cute. *Cough* anyways, seems like there are a few left. I guess I'll try to give the rest a way. I hadn't gotten to every floor or room, but I am so tired from going up and down halls. I started from the bottom....the lobby. The staff members said they can't take food from the guests for health and safety reasons."

I sighed and waited for the elevator to make the ting sound. Once the sliding doors open, I step out and into my floor. I live on the top floor of the apartment complex. I think back to what my new friend told me and that is, there is only one other person on my floor. But I have decided to go home and meet them tomorrow. I walk down the hall and looked between my door and my neighbors. I decided to change my mind, because they might be tired and need something sweet after work.

I knock on the door and the person who opens is the man from yesterday. He looks down and his eyebrows raised.

"I'm surprised, I didn't think I'd be meeting you anytime soon!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised too...giggle~", the youth blushes slightly.

"Come in, you must be tired."

A big red blush on the youths face darkens as they agree.

"S-Sure."

They stare at each other for a few minutes before the younger one comes in.

\----------------------

**That's all for now folks! See you next time, ya goof!**


	3. Chapter 3

\-----------

Stepping inside, they see the lovely decorations and simpleness of the luxury home. After studying the apartment they turn to their host and he takes the basket of pastries. Setting them on the table.

"Please sit."

The smaller one fidgets nervously as he sits closely to them. They start staring at their hands, blushing.

The smaller one slides to the other side of the couch and say nothing. The man notices and gives an amused smile and he closes the gap. His arm goes a round the young adults shoulders and slowly rubs their soft arm.

"U-Um...that's not really...."

"Hmm?"

He looks down at the youth, making them feel strange. They share eye contact. The mans eyes seem to glow a dark red color, the same glow reflects the young adults eyes.

"Huh? Why do I feel...funny?", they think.

"Say...you have something stuck in your mouth?"

"No?"

"Then...why don't you finish your sentence?"

"I-I don't....remember.....what....I was....saying...."

The youths head starts to feel hazy. Their eyes gloss over with a dazed expression. The man smiles mischievously as he leans forward. 

**(He's a bit TOO forward if you ask me.)**

The young adult sits still as comes closer. His lips part and press theirs. He smiles into the kiss; the youth lays down to try and get a way. They only trap themselves under him. 

"He feels warm....too warm....this is weird....all I did was...what...was...I....doing? Where am I? It doesn't matter....It's warm. I like being warm....", they think as he deepens the kiss.

They let the man do as he please while their mind drifts a way. Until they suddenly feel the mans tongue slip into their mouth. Their struggle comes back with new vigor, yet the man only takes it as a fight for dominance. This supposed fight has them weak and unable to stop the need to moan. The sounds make the man furiously violates their mouth.

"St-stop....muh...ha~ Ha~ ah!"

"I can't think...what is he doing to me? I feel so weird....kissing me like this....I don't even know him that well! I don't think I even got his name...", they thought.

"Fah~ Stop t-touching....no....hm..."

The man ignores their pleas in favor of pleasuring the youth. The youth can't take it much longer, they need to breathe. The man notices and decides to give them space. The youth gasps lightly for air. They then look into each others eyes.

"You....", the youth trembles.

\-------------------

**Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

\------

"You....", they trembled.

"Yes~"

"......"

The man chuckled and adjusted the position so they could straddle him. They stay quiet. He smiles lightly at them and the young adult refuses to look at him. He continues to smile. Gently gliding them by their cheek so they would be facing him. He chuckles when he notices them pouting.

"W-what?"

"Oh, nothing....just..."

Before he finished speaking, his pecked their lips. Which surprised them and their heart fluttered.

"W-wha...Hey! Don't just kiss me...."

"Then what do you suggest I do? I mean we did make out a few minutes ago~", he said with a smug expression.

His other hand on the young adults waist slides down to their thighs and squeezes them, rubbing them. He keeps eye contact the youth making them uncomfortable. His eyes glow lowly to subtly have them gravitate towards him. 

"_Why am I slouching? I feel funny again.....probably nothing but....I think I should leave...._", the youth thinks.

When the young adult was close enough, the man meets their lips. The youth flinches as the man embraces them. The strange feelings in the young adult weakens and they lightly push a way.

"I....I need to go home! I-it's very late...."

The more they look into his eyes the more they waver.

"I....am very sleepy...."

The man laughs briefly. He's so amused with their stubbornness that he hugs their waist and rests his chin on their shoulder.

"You're so cute~", he whispers warmly.

This makes them pout yet reciprocating the embrace. Their not sure why they aren't moving or telling him to let them go, passively noting that the bizarre feeling in their body comes back and soon their mind blurs. The man whispers more.

"I want to kiss you, to keep kissing you...many times in many places."

"You are so pretty....pristine....and..."

The man's hand moves up to the youths neck to press the youth closer.

"Hypnotizing...."

The irony of that statement is lost to the youth, completely fuzzy and flushed red.

The man moves his body back and faced the youth again.

"Ah-"

The man is interrupted by the sound of the youth's hunger. It embarrasses the youth and blushed.

"S-Sorry...I haven't eaten all day..."

The man laughs and sets the youth to the side of him. He stands up and looks down at them.

"How about we eat the pie? We've ignored it enough."

"O-Okay....."

He holds his hand out to them and they take it without hesitating, which was odd because the man is still a stranger. They haven't even spoken their names right? They can't remember their head is fuzzy.

"What did you make?"

"A number of things, but you don't mind lemon meringue do you?"

"Oh I love sweets! There's no problem."

\------------------------

The youth barely ate their slice of pie as the man finishes his to stare at the youth. It makes the youth nervous as neither spoke a word for a few minutes. They put their fork down and slowly lifted their head up.

"Um....I really need to get home. You can have some of the pies if you'd like? But, I am tired. I want to go to bed and sleep."

"Okay~ Let me walk you to the door."

"Sure...."

They stand up and the man walks a round the table and holds his arm out. The youth takes his arm and they glide to the door. The man opens the door and the youth goes to the other side. The smiles down at them.

"It was lovely to see you again, My dove~"

"I'm glad to have met you too....", the youth lightly smiles back.

The man pecks their lips and leans back and watches them light up and runs down to their door. The man chuckles.

\----------------

**Okay, that's not how I wrote it, but I couldn't help myself.**

\----------------------

They stand up and the man walks a round the table and holds his arm out. The youth takes his arm and they glide to the door. The man opens the door and the youth goes to the other side. The smiles down at them.

"Til we meet again~"

The youth giggles and waves to him. They turn and walk a way, he watches them leave. Once they were two doors down, then went into their apartment quietly shutting the door. Suddenly, they touch their cheeks and squealed in embarrassment. Red covered their face and everything.

"Kyah! Oh dear, oh my, oh dear....He kissed me! I....let him....eh...ah....oh, I don't know what to do!? What do I say to him? Can I just greet him normally? No, I wouldn't be able to face him....I just met him yesterday! I can't be kissing him....but he's really a-attractive....goodness...."

The man can hear them from his apartment and chuckled. They finally decided it was late and they need sleep. So the youth changed clothing and went to bed. Sleeping soundly, they had a dream.

\-------------------------

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

\-----------

They finally decided it was late and they need sleep. So they changed clothing and went to bed. Sleeping soundly, they had a dream.

**Young Adult:**

_Dream...._

\------------

You fine yourself in a strange place that is dominantly blue and what stands out here is a big green castle.

You wear a blue nightgown with a pale blue apron. Your hair is in a pony tail, two hair clips on the side. The blue world is full of oil filled rivers and fireflies. Little yellow salamanders scurrying a round and a way from the odd castle.

**You stare.**

_Tall, green and imposing. The intimidating structure is surrounded by deep, dark trench that seemed bottomless. _

**You hesitate to step any closer, but you must. **

**You....... don't know why.**

The feeling of intense eyes makes a foreboding wave of anxiety.

You can't pin point it anywhere specifically, but you know......it's coming from the castle.

\--------------

**Advance?**

**(Yes) ** or No

\-------------

Once you've stepped inside the castle, the door behind you shuts and lights flicker on as candle lit flames appear in puffs of green sparkles.

_ It feels stolen. Somehow...this....magic doesn't belong....._

Movement from the top of the stair case in front of you takes you from you thoughts. You look up.

\--------------------------

A man with black, wavy hair and tan skin smiles in a confident attitude. Black suit, red eyes, he comes closer. As he descends the stairs, you feel your heart rate pick up.

**Yep, you're blushing.**

_Crxp._

Standing in front of you, you see how tall he is. He lowers himself to a kneel and you look down into his eyes. Your hand in his and his hand on your cheek. He looks like your neighbor.

He speaks, "Hello, my dove. I am the owner of this castle, you must be tired. Walking such a long way, by yourself! Come, rest a bit."

\--------------------------------

You sit in a nice chair, his chair. He gives you a cup of tea and sits a cross you.

"Will you be staying long?"

"Oh, no. Sorry, but I am merely passing by."

"That's a strange thing to say, considering this is the end of the road."

"Oh? I did not know that. I've never been here before; the first time I've seen this place. The villagers looked at me strangely, but welcomed me none the less."

"That's good, it would be upsetting if one where to be shunned."

He smiles pleasantly.

**POV- Narrator**

The mans true nature shows in his thoughts of burning down the village and burning the villagers alive. None to escape his wrath, even babies as he steals them from their mothers and puts them to work when they grow, but he calms down. None of that will be happening anytime soon. Probably.

"Have you always been a lord?"

"Why yes, you?"

"Me? I am a person of simple standings as shown by my clothing."

"Yet, your mannerisms tell otherwise.", the man thinks.

\--------------------------

**BYE.**


End file.
